F-40 VS Death Glider
by Lightningstorm99
Summary: Apophis attacks Earth and gets more then he bargained for. Set in the 300 years latter universe.


This is not my best work at least that's how I feel.

* * *

F-40VSDeath glider

The Admiral stood on the bridge of the battle ship, the battle groups were made up of 1 battle ship each, they had been in formation with 2 battle cruisers to a battle ship and 4 frigates to a battle cruiser, this lead to a total of 27 ships total as each battle group had its own battle ship in the lead.

The massive capital ships were built to large bulk he stood in the center of the CIC which had been located deep into the bow of the hull.

The "XO are the fighters and bombers ready?" he asked the Captain.

"Yes sir they are lined up and ready to launch."

"Launch all aircraft!"

XXX

Apophis stood on the bridge of the Ha'tak looking out at the primitives wondering why would someone build ships so big? They were large, bulky and primitive in his own opinion.

"My lord the planet sends out ships to challenge us," said his first prime the old Jaffa was one of the best first primes he had.

"Order the fleet to dispatch fighters and begin charging weapons, once we enter our weapons range open fire at the nearest ships."

"Yes my lord." His ships moved but one of his Ha'tak's exploded.

"Bra'tac give me answers!"

"One of the smaller craft flew over the Ha'tak and dropped projectiles of some sort," he explained.

"Get us in firing range and order the fleet to retaliate," he said not needing to tell the Jaffa to raise shields.

XXX

Sitting in the lead fighter the Colonel in charge of the squadron looked beyond the flight pods they had watched as the bottom of the ship opened up. The aircraft were kept in place by a series of clamps which released them and they started dropping out of the aircraft carrier.

"OK everyone, focus on the death gliders, leave the capital ships to the battle groups and the heavy bombers! And stay out of the firing solution of our own ships!" he ordered getting yes sirs from all around.

The F-40 was the primary front line combat fighter of the UN air force they ran support for the navy and when in defense focused on low orbital support often considered the second line of defense, the standard tactic was to use the fighters to knock out any escort aircraft while the bombers held enough fire power to bomb a capital ship and destroy it.

"Colonel radar as detected incoming fighters," said the AI known as EVA.

"Thank you EVA start jamming enemy radar and make any and all attempts to play havoc on them in cyberspace."

"Of course Colonel."

The UN fighters got into visual range of the pyramid ships the Colonel had seen pictures of such ships brought back by SGC teams and wondered how they were meant to fly. He now understood why they were menacing but his attention was dragged away as incoming fire was reported, and confirmed as fighters and bombers started exploding by the alien death gliders that were firing from well beyond firing range.

Several plasma bursts were fired from over a hundred death gliders all at once destroying many F-40's and HB-53's heavy bombers. The colonel lined up a missile to gain a target lock and fired, gaining a second target lock to open fire on another, before switching on the rail guns to destroy the death glider in front of him, the first two tried to evade the missiles but once a missile was locked on it was impossible to evade.

The F-40 turned around to see heavy bombers dropping bombs on the enemy Ha'tak vessels but they were protected by an energy shield. This was impossible an actual energy shield it left the UN at a huge disadvantage. The UN moved its capital ships into positions the dreadnoughts they brought with them lined up the mac guns and opened fire as several hits impacted against the shields fires broke out across the hull of one ship.

As the Ha'tak returned fire with plasma cannons of some sort destroying several cruisers in one hit, the UN fleet retaliated in kind, destroying the mother ship. The F-40 alarmed blared as 3 death gliders targeted him, the fighter turned around in 180 degrees going down to evade the death glider swarming tactic he then turned around to fire a fourth missile flying into the space junk as a second mother ship was destroyed but he knew by this point the UN navy had lost more mother ships then the aliens.

The rail guns of the fighter fired off at another death glider but he out flew the Colonel. Deciding the Jaffa had to die he acquired a firing solution and shot off a missile destroying the death glider it crashed into a second death glider.

Pilot turned towards the enemy fleet in time to see year another enemy mother ship but it had fired a killing blow into one of two dreadnoughts.

XXX

Apophis was furious as he watched his fleet get decimated by the Tau'ri demons he took pleasure knowing those ships held thousands.

"My lord the enemy as reinforcements on approach," said Bra'tac.

"Order the Ha'tak to withdraw abandon the death gliders still out there," ordered Apophis he had just lost 3 Ha'tak to these upstarts he would come back and teach the Tau'ri a lesson in respect.

"Yes my lord," said Bra'tac he was secretly pleased with how that all went. He was now more convinced then ever if the Jaffa were to ever be free of the Goa'uld they would need the Tau'ri to achieve it.

XXX

"What did the president say?" asked Jack walking into Hammond's office.

"We're back in business his issued a executive order to over rule senator Kinsey's order to shut down the star gate program."

"Did he try anything to stop that?" asked Jack sitting down.

"His gone rather quiet maybe because his own plans failed what ever they were," said Hammond. One thing was for sure there was no way they could hide an alien assault on Earth and Hammond wondered how the rest of the solar system would react as Interplanetary tensions had been building up in a cold war for decades.


End file.
